<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are everything I’ve ever wanted by Kspagg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888671">You are everything I’ve ever wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg'>Kspagg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are everything I’ve ever wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>And everything I don’t <br/>Boy you make me soft <br/>I care about you a lot <br/>It seems you have a mighty plot <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>You remind me of my second father <br/>He was such a bother <br/>When I look into your eyes <br/>My worries rise <br/>Is your mouth filled with lies <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>You aren’t very wise <br/>You treat me as one of the guys <br/>Why do you think I’m always getting high <br/>Image what goes on in my mind <br/>I used to get hit from behind <br/>All I want is for you to be kind <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>You always open my door <br/>Making my heart fall to the floor <br/>Fuck those girls you had before <br/>I have more in store <br/>Sometimes I’m scared <br/>I can never be compared <br/>The look in your eyes makes me unprepared <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>I wish I could see the future <br/>I don’t want to be an accuser <br/>I hope your not an abuser <br/>But something about that anger <br/>Makes you lose her <br/>Please don’t be the same <br/>That was not my aim <br/>I’m not a video game <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>Please don’t leave me <br/>Even though we disagree <br/>Stay and see <br/>I’m your forever guarantee<br/>I respect everyone <br/>As you do not <br/>Please don’t get caught <br/>Being a thot <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted <br/>It’s the little things you do <br/>That make me what to be with you <br/>It’s the little things you say <br/>That make me want to run away <br/>I didn’t think love was real <br/>Or I could ever feel <br/>Our relationship made me heal <br/>You are everything I’ve ever wanted</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>